Oral administration of rapamycin suffers from poor bioavailability and once-daily dosing results in fluctuating peak and trough blood levels. Immunosuppressive effectiveness of rapamycin and other limus compounds is dose dependent requiring that trough levels of drug remain in the therapeutic range. Too high blood levels of drug are linked to adverse and overtly toxic effects. It is desirable to maintain blood levels of drug within a therapeutic window.